


Sincerely, Señor.

by pascalorian



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Javier Peña AU, Non Gender Specific Reader, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn, Teacher AU, i have no idea if it's going to have graphic sex or not, i literally don't know what to tag this under, javi is your spanish professor, mentions of depression and anxiety, reader is of legal age i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalorian/pseuds/pascalorian
Summary: “Spanish is the easiest right? I mean it’s the most common language after English. My boyfriend said he’ll help us if we need it.”“The most common language is Mandarin. After English,” you pointed out as you both sat on top of a hill as the summer sun set.“Isn’t that a fruit?” Pancake smiled looking over at you. You couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.Maybe Spanish won't be so easy... with all these ~ distractions ~
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sincerely, Señor.

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

You stare at yourself in the mirror, hair looking like a bee’s hive. Your oversized sleep shirt was slowly slipping off your shoulder. You reached for the mirror cabinet and opened it, reaching in and grabbing a bright orange pill bottle. You opened it and dumped two in your hand. You slammed them back without any water. You put the bottle back where it was and closed the cabinet. You were faced with your dark eye circles and pale frown again. You brought your fingers to your lips and pushed the corners up into a smile. You gently removed your fingers and the smile stayed. A single tear formed in your eye and fell to your cheek. 

You sat in the car gripping the steering wheel with both hands. You dropped one hand next to you and repositioned the other to the top of the steering wheel. You sat in traffic with one leg up on the seat with you. The clock on your car said 08:46. You leaned on the window looking out onto the other side of the freeway. Cars whizzing by in your direction. You looked at them longingly. A horn scared you out of your daydream and you moved forward all of 10 feet. 

“...he knew I was having a bad day so he brought over my favorite Disney movie, Wall E and a box of chocolates! I got so lucky with him,” your best friend, Pancake sighed, smiling wide without having to push their lips into it. Yes, Pancake is their birth name. Their mother was a cook. No one ever believes them but it’s true. You’d seen their birth certificate.

You only offered them a warm but fake smile knowing their boyfriend tried to kiss you at Pancake’s summer party last month. You put one airpod in knowing Pancake probably wanted to talk more about their night which would only call you single in 10 different languages.

Speaking of different languages, you both were on your way to a Spanish lecture. The requirements for your degree made you both take one foreign language. 

_ “Spanish is the easiest right? I mean it’s the most common language after English. Wagner said he’ll help us if we need it.”  _

_ “The most common language is Mandarin. After English,” you pointed out as you both sat on top of a hill as the summer sun set.  _

_ “Isn’t that a fruit?” Kai smiled looking over at you. You couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. _

You only heard half of the conversation. You didn’t really care to hear about how close they snuggled or how long he lasted. You both approached the foreign language building and you pulled out your airpod putting it away. Pancake stopped and held the straps of their backpack. 

“You ok?” They asked. “You’re quieter than usual. No smartass remarks or correcting me on facts. Did something happen?” They were always concerned about you which felt… good. Good to know someone genuinely cared and had the time to stop and talk to you. You shrugged and looked down at your hands. 

“Wall E is actually Disney  **Pixar** ,” You smiled softly. A great big grin dawned on their lips. You looked up and both of you broke into laughter. 

“Vamanos puta,” they opened the door for you. 

“Hey watch it. I know spanish too.” You smiled walking backwards into the classroom. They giggled following. 

Because you  **are** that dumb, you kept walking backwards until you hit another figure that made you stumble back and almost fall back. Whatever the object was caught you by your backpack straps. You looked up gasping 

“I’m so-” 

It was… a man. He looked down at you. The fluorescent ceiling lights created a sort of halo around his dark brown hair. His expression was sort of blank before a small smile cracked and took only a portion of his face. His mustache curled up a bit. You swallowed and finished your sentence. 

“...sorry,” you squeaked out with a voice crack. 

“Maybe leave the backwards walking to the professionals.” He set you back up on your feet. Your cheeks went completely pink and your hands tingle with embarrassment. 

“I’m usually super good at walking backwards. Maybe you got in my way,” you tried to make a joke out of it saving the last of your dignity. He smiled even wider and shook his head. 

“Sit down kid,” he whispered so softly that it was almost like he was telling himself. You turned around and walked up the stairs and chose the fourth row with Pancake. Your guys’ favorite number was 4 because you guys met in fourth grade on the fourth of September. Pancaked pursed their lips trying not to laugh. 

“Don’t,” you warned.

“I’m not!” they covered their mouth. It was silent. “So when’s the wedding…” they burst out laughing. You rolled your eyes. 

The man that caught you stood at the front of the classroom leaning on the desk in the left hand corner. After talking a bit with Pancake, you realized, he was the teacher. Your cheeks flared up. 

“What?” Pancake chuckled looking where your eyes were directed. 

“He’s the professor…” you whispered. 

“No shit. Did you think he was 19?”

“Some adults go back to college too!” 

They rolled their eyes. You put your face in your hands and groaned. 

“I didn’t want that to be my first impression.”

“Oh pull that stick out of your ass. He probably thought it was hilarious. It was… intimate too… and it’s not like he’s the ugliest man in the world.”

“Please tell me you’re not crushing on the professor…” 

They blushed. You laughed throwing your head back. The professor looked over at you with a gleam in his eye. 

“Sorry...” your face dropped and you looked at your lap. 

The rest of the kids filtered in and filled up the entire lecture hall. You pulled out your notebook and a few nice colored pens. 

“Hola a todos. ¿Cómo fue tu verano?” The professor centered himself in front of the class. There were crickets. No one knew what he was saying. You looked around waiting for someone to answer. You sighed feeling bad for the very awkward silence. You sunk into your seat and covered your mouth with your sweatshirt. 

“No está mal. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?” you mumbled. He lit up trying to find where that came from. 

“Who said that?” he smiled. “Come on…” 

Pancake looked over at you. They giggled and pointed to you. 

“Fuck you!!” You groaned covering your face. 

“Ay language,” the professor warned. “What’s your name?”

You  **hated** being the center of attention. But now, the entirety of the class, professor included, was looking at you. Your cheeks went deeper red than ever. 

“(Y/n)...” you uncovered your face. 

“How did you know that?”

“My name?” you chuckled and earned a few from your classmates too. 

“No. The spanish.”

“I took it back in elementary and middle school. And some in high school,” you shrugged. He nodded. 

“For anyone who’s lost, I asked how your summer was. And (y/n) said, not bad how about you,” he said. The kids all nodded.

Pancake elbowed you as class went on and the professor introduced himself. You grunted and shook it off.

His name was Señor Peña. He was from Texas but Spanish was his first language. You didn’t pay much attention to anything else. The way he stood distracted you. His chest was puffed out a bit with both his hands on his hips. He was of average stature. He had dark puppy eyes that gave him a soft vibe. His voice was smooth but harsh and deep. He had no trace of an accent when he spoke english but had the accent when he spoke spanish. You were impressed. 

“Alright. The terms are online. Please study them for the quiz on Friday.”

“Already?” you mumbled thinking no one heard.

“Yes. Already.” he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head down to look at you. You stared back at him. You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You were captivated by his stare. He finally looked away and you felt a wave of relief. You put your hands to your cheeks as everyone left the classroom. You struggled to pack up your bag without fumbling the supplies. You and Pancake left as you looked back at the professor. He was helping kids trying to add the class. 

~

“Holy shit you’re falling for the spanish professor!!” Pancake jumped on their bed. 

“Get down. Don’t break the dorm bed.” You laid in your bean bag chair while Wagner laid on the floor playing with a Rubik’s cube. 

“You’re so into him,” Wagner said looking at you upside down making his wavy hair look like he was electrocuted. You pushed his shoulder with your foot. He giggled. 

“Just because I said I want to go clothes shopping for better outfits doesn’t mean I’m  **into** him,” you groaned. Wagner and Pancake looked at each other. “Not everything’s about sex for me…” 

“Speaking of sex…” Wagner gave you pleading eyes.

“Again?? No!!”

You sat outside the dorm door with your computer and headphones to drone out the moans and screams. You sighed going online to check on the term that Señor Peña posted. It was a list of 100 terms. You got a notebook and pens out to start studying them. Just as you got organized, the door opened and bumped you making you drop all your pens. You sighed. Wagner was poking his head out.   
“We need condoms.”

“Hell no get them yourself.”

“Please. I’ll pay. It’ll ruin the moment if I go…” he gave you his famous puppy eyes. You stood up and snatched the money from him. You packed your backpack and left.

It was dark out yet it felt super peaceful; dead. No one was out except the occasional group of drunk freshmen thinking they’re so cool. Your medicine was wearing off but so were the clouds in the sky revealing the stars. You felt numb. Not happy. Not sad. Neutral. 

You walked all the way downtown. There was a cafe still open. The sign lights were burned out and flickering. One old man was inside eating some sort of pie. You passed them and went into the drug store. 

“Let me guess. A six pack and gummy worms,” the clerk smiled. You rolled your eyes and got the gummy worms. When you got to the counter, you grabbed two packs of condoms. He raised his eyebrows.

“Not for me.” You got a pack of bubble gum too. 

“Sure,” he smirked and scanned each item.

You sat on the curb eating your gummy worms. If they inconvenienced you and made you do their shopping, you were going to take your sweet time. When you were done, you crumpled up the bag and shoved it in your pockets with the rest of your grocery items. You stood up and decided to walk back to the bus stop; your feet were tired. You sat on the edge of the bench. A stranger sat on the opposite side. You eyed him cautiously. He looked up and lit a cigarette. The small amount of brightness allowed you to see his face a bit. It was Señor Peña. You felt your eyes widen and your leg started bouncing quickly. Should you say something? Your heart sped up. Was it the sugar rush or your anxiety? You should say something. What do you say to someone you just met? Your teacher nonetheless…

“Spare smoke?” you choked out with a terrible voice crack. You felt your cheeks heat up and tingle with embarrassment. You hung your head and shook it disapprovingly. Example 1 of what you don’t say to your teacher outside of school.

His head snapped up and he looked over at you curiously. He raised his eyebrow. You chuckled looking at him for a second and then back at your shoes.

“No… Sorry… that was my last one…” he scooted closer which made your heart race more. You hated social situations yet you initiated this one. Maybe if you had stayed quiet you wouldn’t feel like throwing up. 

“I don’t…” you chuckled and shielded your face from him. You dropped your hand. “I don’t know why I said that. I don’t smoke,” you smiled softly and looked over at him. The cigarette dangled from his lips. You couldn’t see much else in the moonlight. 

“Don’t worry I’m not a narc or anything,” he smiled.

“No really. I don’t do that shit. Don’t need lung cancer.” 

It was silent and you stewed on your last sentence.

“Shit, I didn’t mean you’d… get… lung cancer-”

He chuckled loudly and took the cigarette from his lips. 

“You’re right.” 

He blew smoke out as he tilted his head back. It danced in the wind and quickly dispersed. He put it back in his mouth and then took it out with his pointer and middle finger. You didn’t know what to do now. You just observed as he filled himself with smoke. 

It was getting hot so you unzipped your hoodie. He looked over watching you do it.

“I lied too.” He looked back to the horizon to seem like he wasn’t watching. “It’s not my last one. Just selfish.”

You looked over at him to see if he was serious. He was. You both broke out into a soft sleepy laugh. There was barely any light but you saw a little gleam in his eye. You bit your lip subconsciously and looked down at your feet. He looked down too and threw his cigarette into the pavement, stepping on it. 

You quickly threw the box of condoms into the room. You could’ve sworn you bought two but weren’t sure. Your brain was so fuzzy. You slid down the door into a sitting position. You put your hands up to your cheeks. They were on fire. You sighed closing your eyes and smiling. All by yourself. Not pushed up. You smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading it. So sorry if there were any mistakes. Please share if you liked it! Tell me if you want more!


End file.
